1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to communication networks and, more specifically, to network management and operations, as well as data analytics and machine learning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication networks provide network performance data to enable the monitoring and managing of the network. Fault, configuration, administration, performance, and security (FCAPS) is the international organization for standardization's (ISO) telecommunications management network model and framework for network management. Fault, configuration, administration, performance, and security are the management categories into which the ISO model defines network management tasks.
Fault management is used to recognize, isolate, correct and log faults that occur in a communications network. Fault management may use trend analysis to predict errors so that the network is always available.
Configuration management may include the gathering and storing configurations from network devices, identifying ways in which to simplify the configuration of devices, tracking configuration changes, and planning for expansion and scaling.
Accounting management bills users or customers based on their usage statistics. Accounting management may also ensure that usage quotas are enforced.
Performance management monitors and determines the efficiency of the network, and may prepare the network for future requirements. Network performance includes, for example, the throughput, percentage utilization, error rates and response times.
Security management generally refers to the procedures for controlling access to elements of the network. These procedures may include authentication and encryption, for example.
The deregistration of services/devices used by consumers or users for abnormal reasons causes service access issues and can significantly impact the quality of experience (QoE) for the user. As a result, network service providers utilize FCAPS data for the monitoring, analysis, and performing of corrective actions for abnormal network deregistration. Such events may happen, for example, during network entry/session establishment, when a session is in progress, or upon handover during a session in progress. Network deregistration can be initiated by mobile devices or stations, network elements in the radio access network (RAN), the core network, and/or the serving entity.